


Drip Drop

by Bling_Art



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cheek Kisses, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Pre-Game K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-New Dangan Ronpa V3, Rain, This is cliche I’m so sorry, This was going to be a Saiibouma fic, Umbrellas, but I hated the Shuichi part so I scrapped it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bling_Art/pseuds/Bling_Art
Relationships: K1-B0/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Drip Drop

“Stupid momota-chan and this stupid fucking umbrella, son of a-“ Kokichi mutters petty insults under his breath as he throws his now destroyed umbrella into the trash. Of course Kaito just  _had_ to break his umbrella. It wasn’t fully the tall boy’s fault this time, one of his friends though it would be fun to take it and give to Kaito, but Kaito broke it and that’s all that matters. And he didn’t even apologize!

Kokichi sat the side at the front entrance, waiting for the rain to calm down while watching couples and close friends cling to each other, giggling as they walk together closely in the rain. The short boy envies then.

He flicks a small pebble around with his nails. They’re stubby, mainly from him biting them so often. The pebble gets flicked around a bunch, Kokichi managing to catch it every time. Well, almost every time. He flicks the pebble, his finger skidding along the sandpaper like concrete. The pebble bounces around and across the floor, flys up,

and hits Kiibo in the face. 

Shit.

Kokichi hadn't even seen the white haired boy yet. Surprising considering how much he stands out. Kiibo has pale, almost blue tinted skin if you look close enough at certain spots. He’s sorta short (only being two inches taller than Kokichi) with white hair that’s borderline pale blond in the light also somewhat silver in the dark. Not to mention kiibo appears really fit, even his uniform is a kinda tight fit, and some time’s it’s hard for Kokichi to focus on anything else besides Kiibo’s eyes and he’s also really-

M-maybe Kokichi shouldn’t ramble about him so much..

The pebble had bounced off Kiibo’s face and into his hand. His head instantly snapped over to the place the tiny rock had came from, resulting in him locking eyes with Kokichi. Kiibo looks like he would have sighed into the next universe if it was possible. Maybe it was, Kiibo could do a lot of impressive stuff after all. Thankfully, he didn’t look too mad as he walked over to Kokichi.

Kokichi was about to spit out some kind of apology, but Kiibo speaks before him. “Kokichi,” the said purple haired boy gulps. “you know you can just come up to me to get my attention, right? You don’t have to throw things.” Kiibo says, standing over Kokichi and looking down at him. 

”S-sorry Idabashi-kun.” Kokichi says, looking up at Kiibo. Kiibo stood there, a grey umbrella in his hand and wearing transparent raincoat that Kokichi swears Kiibo owns at least a million of over his school uniform. 

”Kiibo.” The taller of the two corrects him. Right. Kokichi “forgot“ that Kiibo would rather have Kokichi call him by his first name. Kokichi says he doesn’t mind, but his heart flips every time even mutters the word Kiibo.

”K-Kiibo-kun.” Kokichi sees Kiibo smile as he says his name. Kokichi would be a little upset, but Kiibo’s smile was so rare and so cute that it’s impossible to get mad at him. “Why are you still here, you usually go straight to Shuichi’s school the second the last bell rings.” Kiibo asks him. 

“Um- I- l-lost my umbrella.” Kokichi lies. Kiibo doesn't appear to have seen this lie, instead shaking his head. “That’s the third time this month Kokichi..“ Kiibo tells him, holding out his hand. Kokichi gives a nervous sounding laugh as he takes Kiibo’s hand, said boy pulling him up to his feet. 

“I suppose I will have to walk you home again.” Kiibo says to him, opening the grey umbrella with a click and holding it over both their heads. “Y-you don’t have to! Really! I can run home again, you of all people should know I’m fast enough to.” Kokichi tells him.

”Kokichi, you might run to fast and slip again, you still have a bandage on your face from that happening!” Kiibo snaps at him, earning a giggle from the other. “I-it’s not funny Kokichi! You could get hurt! Or catch a cold!” Kiibo goes on, only to be cut off by Kokichi shushing him with a peck on the cheek.

”Alright, I’ll walk home with you s-since you’re so concerned.” Kokichi says, trying to keep a straight face. He did it!! He managed to kiss kiibo first for once!!! Kokichi’s face was covered in pink, and only now did he realize that A. He’s staring at the floor and B. Kiibo hasn’t responded yet. Kokichi looks back at Kiibo.

The albino boy looked like a damn strawberry. His face was still somewhat blank, like he was processing what happened.

”Kiibo? A-are you ok?” Kokichi asked, poking the red boy’s cheek with his pointer finger. Kiibo shudders and somehow goes even more red, then drops the umbrella, takes his hat off, and hides his face behind it.

Kokichi grins, scooping up the umbrella and holding it over them again. “Onward Kii-boy! To the kiss palace!” He exclaims, earning a squeak from the usually quiet and “robotic” boy.

Kiibo and Kokichi walk off, the raindrops falling the top of umbrella being the loudest sound they hear as Kokichi swings him and Kiibo’s intertwined hands back and forth.


End file.
